rctfandomcom-20200223-history
The Complete Scenario List
This is a list of all of the Scenarios available to play in every RollerCoaster Tycoon series game. Scenarios can be considered "levels" for the game, growing in difficulty as the player completes more and each with their own unique winning requirements, starting attractions, and landscape. List of RCT1 Scenarios RollerCoaster Tycoon (Some parks may have different names in some versions.) RollerCoaster Tycoon *Forest Frontiers *Dynamite Dunes *Leafy Lake *Diamond Heights *Evergreen Gardens *Bumbly Beach *Trinity Islands *Katie's World *Dinky Park *Aqua Park *Millennium Mines *Karts and Coasters *Mel's World *Mothball Mountain *Pacific Pyramids *Crumbly Woods *Big Pier *Lightning Peaks *Ivory Towers *Rainbow Valley *Thunder Rock *Mega Park *Alton Towers *Fort Anachronism Corkscrew Follies/Added Attractions *Whispering Cliffs *Three Monkeys Park *Canary Mines *Barony Bridge *Funtopia *Haunted Harbor *Fun Fortress *Future World *Gentle Glen *Jolly Jungle *Hydro Hills *Sprightly Park *Magic Quarters *Fruit Farm *Butterfly Dam *Coaster Canyon *Thunderstorm Park *Harmonic Hills *Roman Village *Swamp Cove *Adrenaline Heights *Utopia Park *Rotting Heights *Fiasco Forest *Pickle Park *Giggle Downs *Mineral Park *Coaster Crazy *Urban Park *Geoffrey Gardens Loopy Landscapes *Iceberg Islands *Volcania *Arid Heights *Razor Rocks *Crater Lake *Vertigo Views *Big Pier 2 *Dragon's Cove *Good Knight Park *Wacky Warren *Grand Glacier *Crazy Craters *Dusty Desert *Woodworm Park *Icarus Park *Sunny Swamps *Frightmare Hills *Thunder Rocks *Octagon Park *Pleasure Island *Icicle Worlds *Southern Sands *Tiny Towers *Nevermore Park *Pacifica *Urban Jungle *Terror Town *Megaworld Park *Venus Ponds *Micro Park *Fort Anachronism Real-Life Parks *Alton Towers *Blackpool Pleasure Beach *Heide-Park Competitions *Steel Twister Roller Coaster Competition *Go Karts Competition *Steel Corkscrew Roller Coaster Competition *Mine Train Roller Coaster Competition *Steel Roller Coaster Competition *Bobsled Roller Coaster Competition *Inverted Roller Coaster Competition *Suspended Roller Coaster Competition *Stand Up Steel Roller Coaster Competition *Wooden Roller Coaster Competition *Steel Mini Roller Coaster Competition Extras *Fort Anachronism *PC Player (Promotional) *PC Gaming World (Promotional) *gameplay (Promotional) RollerCoaster Tycoon 2 RollerCoaster Tycoon 2 Beginner Parks *Crazy Castle *Electric Fields *Factory Capers Challenging Parks *Amity Airfield *Botany Breakers *Bumbly Bazaar *Dusty Greens *Fungus Woods *Gravity Gardens *Infernal Views Expert Parks *Alpine Adventures *Extreme Heights * Ghost Town *Lucky Lake *Rainbow Summit 'Real' Parks *Six Flags Belgium *Six Flags Great Adventure *Six Flags Holland *Six Flags Magic Mountain *Six Flags Over Texas Other Parks *Build Your Own Six Flags Belgium *Build Your Own Six Flags Great Adventure *Build Your Own Six Flags Holland *Build Your Own Six Flags Magic Mountain *Build Your Own Six Flags Over Texas *Build Your Own Six Flags Park Time Twister Beginner Parks *Dark Age- Robin Hood *Prehistoric- After the Asteroid *Roaring Twenties- Prison Island *Rock 'n' Roll- Flower Power Challenging Parks *Dark Age- Castle *Future- First Encounters *Mythological- Animatronic Film Set *Prehistoric- Jurassic Safari *Roaring Twenties- Schneider Cup Expert Parks *Future- Future World *Mythological- Cradle of Civilisation *Prehistoric- Stone Age *Roaring Twenties- Skyscrapers *Rock 'n' Roll- Rock 'n' Roll Wacky Worlds Beginner Parks *Africa- Victoria Falls *Asia- Great Wall of China Tourism Enhancement *North America- Grand Canyon *South America- Rio Carnival Challenging Parks *Africa- African Diamond Mine *Asia- Mahajara Palace *Australasia- Ayers Rock *Europe- European Cultural Festival *North America- Rollercoaster Heaven *South America- Inca Lost City Expert Parks *Africa- Oasis *Antarctica- Ecological Salvage *Asia- Japanese Coastal Renovation *Australasia- Fun at the Beach *Europe- Renovation *North America- Extreme Hawaiian Island *South America- Rain Forest Plateau RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 *Vanilla Hills *Goldrush! *Checkered Flag *Box Office *Fright Night *Go With the Flow *Broom Lake *Valley of Kings *Gunslinger *Ghost Town *A National Treasure *New Blood *Island Hopping *Cosmic Craggs *La-La Land *Mountain Rescue *The Money Pit *Paradise Islands Soaked! *Captain Blackheart's Cove *Oasis of Fun *Lost Atlantis *Monster Lake *Fountain of Youth *World of the Sea *Treasure Island *Mountain Spring *Cast Away Get Away Wild! *Scrub Gardens *Ostrich Farm Plains *Egyptian Sand Dance *A Rollercoaster Odyssey *Zoo Rescue *Mine Mountain *Insect World *Rocky Coasters *Lost Land of the Dinosaurs *Tiger Forest *Raiders of the Lost Coaster *Saxon Farm * Category:Lists